


Against Our Fate

by phoenixreal



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Human Sesshoumaru, Hybrid Inuyasha, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Past Underage Sex, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Suke Sesshoumaru, Uke Sesshoumaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king of the Western Kingdom is dead, his two sons sold to the King Naraku.  Naraku wants to Western Lands, and using the dethroned prince to get them is ideal.  Through manipulation, he convinces the young man of his own complicity in the plan, and of his obsession with his younger, hybrid brother.  However, Naraku begins to find the younger of the brothers appealing, leading to Sesshomaru's fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against Our Fate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay so I blame the plot bunnies on Y!Gallery for this one. I got talking about Uke!Sesshōmaru and well, here we are. I see Inuyasha as Uke too, so I had to come up with a way to make them both Uke. So I got this idea, and almost a tiered existence. While Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha are both “owned”, Sesshōmaru sees his little brother as belonging to him, and only him. When their owner decides that Inuyasha is old enough to service him, Sesshōmaru doesn’t take things so lightly. Don't know if it will continue. We'll see.

 

“Come on,” the older boy yelled, pulling the younger one along behind him.  The older looked to be around ten years of age.  “Come on, come on, we’ve got to run, Inuyasha,” he yelled behind him.

The little boy, who looked to be no more than three years old, was crying.  “Sesshy, please, I can’t run anymore, my feet hurt!”

Sesshōmaru stopped and looked around.  “Please, Inuyasha, if we don’t get away, he’s going to catch us!”

The crying boy nodded.  “I know, I know brother, but I can’t run anymore!” he sobbed, dropping onto his butt in exhaustion and looking up at his big brother.  Both of his bare feet were cut and bleeding from running so hard over the rough terrain.

Sesshōmaru sighed.  “Come, here, on my back, hurry brother, please,” he said urgently, kneeling and letting his brother climb onto his back.

It had all gone to hell in so many ways a few hours ago.  Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru were brothers, sons of the King of the Western Lands and princes. Sesshōmaru never really liked his little brother.  His own mother had died when he was young, and his father had remarried another woman and gave birth to Inuyasha.  The problem with his little brother, though, was that by some odd circumstance, he was born as a hybrid.  It shouldn’t have happened; his father’s bloodline was pure.  Sesshōmaru’s mother’s bloodline had been pure.  It seemed, though, that Inuyasha’s mother’s bloodline was not as pure as they thought.

As a prince, though, Inuyasha hadn’t been taken and sold off as a slave or pet to the highest bidder like normally happened in the Western Lands when a hybrid appeared in an otherwise human family.  Inuyasha was a prince, dog ears and all.  Of course, most people didn’t consider him worthy, but it didn’t matter because Sesshōmaru would inherit the throne from his father, and then he’d be stuck taking care of his brother for the rest of his life.  Even though he was protected, he wouldn’t be able to lead a normal life in the Western Lands.  There were no freedoms for those like him with traits of animals.

Then today happened.  Shishinki, a rival that their father had defeated years ago, re-emerged and slayed the great king of the Western Lands.  Their forces were immense, and though young, Sesshōmaru knew that Shishinki by himself could not have amassed that force.  That meant that it was a combination of several of their enemies.  As he watched his father fall to the wicked blade of his enemy, his step mother shoved Inuyasha at him and urgently told him to find the wolf-people in the forest to the north.  It was the only hope that Inuyasha had of surviving because there was little doubt that Shishinki would kill him immediately.  Sesshōmaru might live, but then, the first order from the new king might be to slay the entirety of the old bloodline.  So he ran with his little brother in hopes they reached the north forest borders before Shishinki’s men caught them. 

Unfortunately for the two brothers, time was not their friend.  There was a thunderous explosion and Sesshōmaru skidded to a stop before a wall of smoke.  Inuyasha’s claws dug painfully into his shoulder and he was cursing whatever blood had given the tiny boy such wickedly sharp claws.  The smoke cleared and he stared up to see he was facing Shishinki himself flanked by four armed warriors on each side.

“Well, hello there little princeling and mutt,” Shishinki said, a smile spreading across his pale face.  He held a frightening visage even for Sesshōmaru.  Their father had fought and defeated him in a terrible battle that had cost the young conqueror his left eye and had left the left side of his face horribly twisted and maimed.  In battle, he didn’t wear the mask that covered his maimed features.

Sesshōmaru looked around and found no way out without dying.  He held to his little brother and stared at the man who had killed his father, and possibly his Inuyasha’s mother as well. 

“What do you want with us?” he asked, slightly emboldened by not being cut down immediately.

Shishinki smiled again and pulled the silver mask from his belt and placed it on his face, covering the disgusting image of disfigured flesh.  “There, is that better?  I don’t want to frighten you too much.  You are but a child after all, and cannot be held accountable for the actions of your beastly father,” he said, coming forward and kneeling in front of Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha.  He reached out and touched the crescent moon birthmark on Sesshōmaru’s forehead.

“I see you inherited your mother’s mark,” he said thoughtfully, then glanced at the small head of silver hair adorned with triangular silver dog ears that was hiding in Sesshōmaru’s back.  “And I see your brother inherited nothing of value.  I’m going to give you an offer, Princeling.  You may choose.”

Sesshōmaru just stared.  An offer?  Dare he believe for a moment that he would be giving them a chance to live without being cut down in their youth?  “What is it?”

Shishinki smiled.  “You can either remain with your brother, wherever he goes from now on, or you can watch as I kill him here and you can return and become a prince of my court.”

Sesshōmaru blinked.  “You…you want me to choose to become a slave beside him or watch you kill him?  That’s what you mean, isn’t it?  If I go where he goes, he’ll be sold into slavery, and so will I.”

Shishinki stood up and grinned broadly, glancing at his men.  “He is quite an intelligent boy!  Yes, he’ll be put on the auction immediately and sold to the highest bidder.  Please, Sesshōmaru, choose to let me slay the little beast of a brother and come and become my Prince and one day rule your father’s lands.  I understand you’ve never cared for him at all.  My spies say you despised every moment you were forced to remain with him.  So what does it matter if the horrid little creature dies?  He’s not pure, not like you.”

Sesshōmaru weighed the options.  Wouldn’t letting this beast kill Inuyasha be better for both of them?  In the end, wouldn’t it be kinder to let his little brother die rather than be forced into a life of servitude for an unknown master?  He eased the small boy off his back and turned to look into his bright gold eyes.  He frowned.  Could he watch someone kill him even if it meant saving him from pain?  He wasn’t sure if Shishinki was even telling the truth, though.  He might end up on the auction block anyway, sold off or killed right beside his little brother.  How could he trust this…this murderer to follow through on his words?  He slowly eased Inuyasha to the ground beside his feet.

“B-brother, you’re not gunna leave me are you?” Inuyasha said as big, fat tears collected in his eyes. Sesshōmaru reached down and thumbed away the tears.  He always cried. Ever since he was old enough to talk, he cried over everything.  Lost toys, when Sesshōmaru was angry at him, when his father yelled, all of it made the small dog-eared boy cry.

Sesshōmaru closed his eyes and turned back to Shishinki.  In the end, Inuyasha was all he had left of his father. How could he watch him die?  “I’ll never leave you, baby brother.  Never, wherever you go, I’ll be by your side,” he said, taking the smaller hand into his trembling one.  His choice had been made, and there was no going back on it now.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Chained together, the two boys were hauled out of a cart onto the block.  Screaming, yelling, and jeering commoners and nobles alike were surrounding the place.  Inuyasha buried his head in his brother’s belly and held tightly to him.  Sesshōmaru was determined to retain some semblance of pride, however, and walked to the center with his head held high, silver hair back away from his face, and eyes clear and piercing despite what was happening.  He gently patted his little brother as the chains around their wrists and ankles weighed them down.

“We have prime meat, right here, nobles both, though one might be a scraggly mutt.  Children of the fallen king.  The price won’t be cheap.  Older boy is ten, younger is three.  Great for those that like ‘em young, or for those that want a boy to train up the proper way to serve and service his master.  The only requirement that our new king has is that the two must stay together.  So we start the bidding off at, say…5000?” the tall, thick auctioneer said from the podium.

Sesshōmaru watched as the bidding began to go higher and higher and as the less moneyed nobles dropped out of the bidding.  Soon, there were only two, and Sesshōmaru knew them both.  Neither owner would end well for the two orphaned princes.  Not at all.

One was Naruku, known as the Southern Snake, was a warlord from the south.  He had few morals when it came to prisoners or slaves.  His people openly owned slaves and despite overtures of peace from the Western Lands refused to cooperate when the one request for an alliance was abolishment of slavery.  He himself was said to a sick and perverse ruler who went through personal slaves quickly.  On more than one occasion, slaves from his kingdom had come to the west and been given safe passage.  The stories they told of their treatment were truly horrendous from what Sesshōmaru had heard.  As a child, though, he honestly didn’t know what that really meant.  He only knew that they were afraid to be taken back and would rather die than return.

The second was Ryūkotsusei, the Dragon of the North.  Again, a barbaric people, he held their dead father responsible for all the calamities that had happened to his people since his “peace” treaty was turned down.  His peace treaty had included taking much of the Western lands for himself.  Unlike the southern people, though, the northern lands did not have a tradition of slavery.  However, they did have a great disdain for hybrids of any sort.  In their own people, they were slain at birth.  To be honest, Sesshōmaru wasn’t sure which of the two would be better.  The entire outlook looked very bleak.

Sesshōmaru felt that his clothes were wet where the scared boy clung to him.  He sighed deeply.  He perhaps should have taken the deal and let his brother die in one stroke because there was no doubt in his mind that misery would accompany them from this day forth.  There was a loud bang beside them and both jumped.

“Sold!” the auctioneer shouted.  “For 650,000 to Southern King, Naraku!”

Sesshōmaru gripped his little brother tighter.  Death would have been better.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

The two boys were actually surprised when they were loaded into a carriage together without ever seeing their owner.  In the back were two other children.  There was a young girl with black hair, not much older than Inuyasha, and a wolf eared boy that had a tail.  The doors slammed shut and locked and Inuyasha buried his head into Sesshōmaru’s chest and started to sob loudly.

“Don’t cry,” the girl said, patting Inuyasha on the head.  “What’s your name?”

Inuyasha looked up with wide eyes at her.  “I-Inuyasha,” he whispered.

“I’m Kagome.  I’m supposed to be a maid in the house.  What are you supposed to do?” she asked grinning broadly.

“I don’t know,” he whispered, burying his head in his brother’s white scarf again.  “I want Mommy and Daddy, brudder.”

The wolf eared boy was closer to Sesshōmaru’s age and looked less than amused.  He glared at the girl.  “Why are you so excited?  You’re a slave.”

She smiled.  “That’s okay because my grandpa was too sick to take care of me, now he can buy medicine and get better,” she said, kicking her feet thoughtfully.   “I don’t mind working in the kitchen.”

The wolf eared boy snorted.  “Just hope that’s the only place you have to work.”

Kagome looked at him curiously.  “What do you mean, Koga?” she asked.

Koga shook his head for a moment and sighed.  “Nothing.”

Sesshōmaru didn’t speak the rest of the ride in the carriage with the others.  He tried not to think about the things that would be expected of him and his brother.  He vowed that no matter what he’d do everything he could to protect Inuyasha.  He was willing to do anything necessary to keep the bastard that owned them from having his way with his brother.  He could do what he liked to him, but he would not touch his brother.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

At first, their lives were easy.  Then, as they grew older, the perversities of their owner began to evidence themselves in more and more horrible ways.  The brothers were allowed to stay together, but Sesshōmaru knew the day he was summoned after dinner to Naraku’s chambers just after he turned fifteen years of age what was expected.  Naraku smiled at him and stood up when he entered.  Sesshōmaru’s nose wrinkled at the strong incense that was burning.  He knew Inuyasha would have been nauseous at the scent permeating the room.

“Five years in my house, and I have rarely looked upon you.  You are growing ripe, though, what have you been assigned so far?” he asked.

“My brother and I have been cleaning the kitchens since we arrived five years ago,” he said, staring at the floor. 

Naraku came up closer and lifted a strand of the long white hair that fell down Sesshōmaru’s back.  “Yes, you are becoming quite lovely as you grow older, Sesshōmaru, was it?”

“Yes, sir, Sesshōmaru is my name.”

“Tell me, what do you think of the brother you have?  The dog eared child?  He’s what, eight years of age now?” Naraku said, walking around him. 

“He just turned eight,” he answered, wondering where this questioning was going.

“Would be a shame if something were to happen to him, yes?” he said, staring out the window.  “Such a supple, sweet little boy, isn’t he?”

Sesshōmaru’s hands clenched and his nails dug into the flesh of his hands.  Naraku turned around again.  “You know what his kind is good for, don’t you?”

Sesshōmaru didn’t want to hear it.  He didn’t want to hear what Naraku wanted to do with Inuyasha.  Inuyasha had finally begun to smile again.  He had finally started to laugh.  He didn’t want Naraku to crush every bit of spirit the boy had inside him.  Not like this.  “Yes, sir,” he answered though he could feel blood inside his fist.

“You don’t like to think of your little brother being used as a satisfaction slave, chained to my bed for my use night after night, do you?  I see the blood dripping from your fists even as we speak, Sesshōmaru,” Naraku said, smirking at him now.

Naraku’s kingdom had several types of slaves, and because the slave trade was essential to their economy, they were strictly governed.  House slaves were those that worked in the kitchens, house maids, or otherwise remained inside for their duties. Out slaves handled outside tasks for a regular household. Work slaves worked in factories or in other industries.  Farm slaves, obviously, worked farms.  Then there were Personal slaves, which were often hand maidens, personal butlers, nannies for children, or other specialized tasks.  However, a satisfaction slave was nothing more than a slave for their master’s gratification of some sort or another. This could include sexual gratification, or simply sadistic gratification of one sort or another.  Hybrid creatures were often purchased and used for hunting sports by the noble houses.

“Yes, you don’t like to think of what I would do to that sweet, little boy, do you?” Naraku spoke low in a husky tone as he circled Sesshōmaru.  “Perhaps…is it because you would like to have him for your own pleasure?” he said suddenly making Sesshōmaru’s eyes widen and his back stiffen.  Why would he say something like that?

“I think so.  I think you want the boy unspoiled for you, Prince Sesshōmaru.  I think you fantasize of him being yours and only yours.  I’ve watched for the last few years, the way you protect him, the way you brush his hair, stroke his cheek, wipe away his tears…don’t think I haven’t.  You’ve fallen in love with him, haven’t you Sesshōmaru, you dirty, disgusting dog loving slave?” Naraku stopped in front of him and Sesshōmaru’s eyes were locked on his master’s eyes.

“You’re as much of a master as I am, Prince Sesshōmaru, aren’t you?” Naraku said, a half smile coming across his face.  “You want to dominate that boy in every way, and you don’t know what to do with that desire.”

Sesshōmaru’s breath quickened in his breast.  What was he talking about?  Why was he saying such things?  Inuyasha was his brother.  He loved him, yes, but not like that.  He’d never love him like that.  He wasn’t a disturbed power hungry despot like Naraku. He would have been a fair king.  He would have…  He would have made Inuyasha bow at his feet when he took the kingdom from their father.  He would have done just that.  He would have kept him chained, subservient to him… 

“The horror of realizing that you are as depraved as your master, huh, boy?” Naraku asked, reading Sesshōmaru’s face easily.

“I’m not…he’s my brother…he’s a child…” he said desperately, trying to deny the impulses Naraku’s words had triggered. 

Little did the frightened and dethroned prince know that more than Naraku’s words were at work on him in the room he now stood.  A hypnotic incense burned that Naraku himself was immune to, one he created with the intent to manipulate and mold some of his more strong willed slaves like this one.  The last thing he needed was the dethroned prince of the western kingdom to take a stand against him, even as a slave.  A child he was yet, so he did not understand the power he still had despite having his kingdom taken from him.  The western kingdoms were still his should he ever gather enough force to take them back.  Yes, Naraku had a future in mind for his slave, and molding him into the puppet king he needed to rule the Western Kingdoms with was essential to that plan.  It would take several years of manipulation, and using his brother against him was the key.

“Prince Sesshōmaru, would you like vengeance against the one that killed your father and to reclaim your lands?” Naraku said, turning his back on him.

Before Sesshōmaru could stop himself he spoke.  “Of course.”

Naraku smiled.  “Then, do as I say, boy, and in ten years’ time, you will do both.  For now, though, you will be my pleasure, my only pleasure, boy.  I’ll let you return to your brother each night after you’ve given me what I want.  It is up to you what you do with the boy.  No other may touch him; he is your property, Sesshōmaru, as you are mine.”

Sesshōmaru’s heart beat a rapid rhythm in his chest and he nodded, feeling a strange heady feeling come over him.  He didn’t resist as Naraku began to undress him.  He would avenge his father.  He would reclaim his kingdom.  It didn’t matter what he had to do.  He chose this path.  He chose it.  Or that is what he was truly beginning to believe.


End file.
